detectiveconan96fandomcom-20200215-history
Drama Episode 1
|} |- !Director: |Shi Shirakawa |- !Screenplay: |Takehiko Hata |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #F0B403; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Chronology' |- !Next episode: |Drama Episode 2 » |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|List of Drama Episodes |} Subtitle The High School Detective Before Becoming Conan, Uncovering the Murder Affair Mystery! (コナンになる前の高校生探偵が、不倫殺人の謎を暴く! Konan ni Naru Mae no Kōkōsei Tantei ga, Furin Satsujin no Nazo o Abaku!) Characters introduced Episode Prologue: The First White Room Hide= |-|Show= Shinichi wakes up in an unfamiliar room handcuffed to Ran. After waking her up, Shinichi and Ran notice Kogoro is in the room with them. No one seems to remember how or when they were placed into the blank walled room. Ran is dismayed when she realizes her cell phone has no reception so they have no way to call for help. As they look around the walls of the room, Shinichi spots an envelope containing a letter meant for him. The letter explains that the writer is a big fan of Shinichi's and thinks he's a wonderful detective. According to the letter, the white room is a "present" for Shinichi. Suddenly a computer panel appears on a pedestal in the middle of the room with the numbers "2010.06.24", five empty squares underneath, and a touch screen keypad. Shinichi recognizes the date June 24, 2010 as the date of a murder case he had previously solved involving a cameraman. Case 'Situation ' Cameraman Yuuhei Tsubouchi and model Momoko Aida are making out when Momoko suddenly breaks away and tells Tsubouchi they need to stop. Momoko explains she feels guilty for betraying her older sister who is Tsubouchi's wife. Tsubouchi, convinced that Momoko is leaving him for another man, grabs two plastic grocery bags to cover his hands and strangles her. |} Frantic to cover up his deeds, Tsubouchi throws the room into disarray to make it look like a burglary. Tsubouchi's cell phone rings and Kishi explains that he'll be arriving at Momoko's apartment soon. Tsubouchi then leaves Momoko's to meet up with his partner and disguise the fact he was there earlier. The men go to Momoko's to get her for a photo shoot and to Kishi's surprise the door is unlocked. As Kishi opens the door there is a flash of light and he yells. Meanwhile, Ran has just finished getting decals on her nails at a nail salon and shows them off to a complaining Shinichi who had accompanied her. On their way out, they hear a man shout and run towards the sound. They find Tsubouchi and Kishi on the ground outside of Momoko's apartment holding their heads in pain. Tsubouchi explains that a robber did this to them and ran off. Shinichi runs into Momoko's apartment only to find her dead on the floor and the room in shambles. It's up to Shinichi along with Sato and Takagi to figure out the truth behind the incident. 'People ' 'Resolution ' Hide= |-|Show= *'Evidence' **Shinichi calls Kogoro for advice on figuring out if a man has been living with a single woman and, per Kogoro's advice, discovers the toilet seat has been left up and there's evidence of someone having photography as a hobby in Momoko's apartment. **Kishi explains that when the robber ran out, he saw a bright white light and thinks he was hit on the head with something like a pipe. **Tsubouchi tells Sato and Takagi that the robber had cropped black hair and a scar on his forehead. The description matches a criminal named Eiji Murosaki who has been responsible for a string of robberies. Tsubouchi confirms the match after seeing a picture of the wanted poster Shinichi had on his cell phone. **Momoko has choke marks on her neck where she was strangled by hand, but Tsubouchi and Kishi were attacked by the robber using something like a pipe. **Takagi notes that pollen from the Casablanca flowers was left behind where Momoko was strangled. **There is a photography strobe lamp in Momoko's apartment Tsubouchi claims he loaned to her. Shinichi claims it still feels warm from being used. **Despite Tsubouchi's claim that Momoko was interested in photography, Shinichi notes that there is no camera in the apartment. **The mirror in the apartment is turned at a strange angle. *'Conclusion' Shinichi explains that the killer placed the mirror at a strange angle in order to use the strobe lamp to reflect a bright white light at the front door, tricking Kishi into believing a burglar ran out when there wasn't. The killer hit Kishi on the head using a camera tripod at the same time he pressed the flash button on his camera further adding to the illusion. Shinichi concludes that the murderer is Tsubouchi and claims he would give up being a detective if the film camera Tsubouchi has in his bag doesn't have evidence of the crime. Shinichi proves Tsubouchi's guilt when it's revealed that the pollen found by Momoko's body is also on the camera. The flowers had only been delivered that morning, so there's no way the camera should have pollen on it if Tsubouchi was telling the truth. *'Motive' Tsubouchi was convinced Momoko was going to leave him for someone else and couldn't handle his jealousy, so he killed her. Upon seeing the photographs Momoko had made for him saying "I love you", Tsubouchi regrets his actions and Shinichi explains Momoko must have broken up with Tsubouchi to protect both her older sister and the man she loved. Episode Resolution: The Second White Room Hide= |-|Show= Shinichi realizes the password must refer to the "words" Momoko left for Tsubouchi in her photographs and types in "A-I-SHI-TE-RU" ("I love you"). A door opens and Shinichi, Ran, and Kogoro go through only to find themselves stuck in another white room with another panel and a spoon suspended from the ceiling. This time the panel reads "2010.09.02" and only has four blank spaces for the password. Shinichi believes the date refers to a case where he confronted a psychic. See also *Challenge Letter to Shinichi Kudo References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Drama Episodes